San Fransokyo
San Fransokyo is a location from the upcoming 2014 Disney animated film ''Big Hero 6 ''and home city of Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago and Fred. Location While the comics made it out to exist in Japan, the film's incarnation of San Fransokyo takes place in the United States, most likely in California where San Francisco exists. Characteristics According to Scott Watanabe, San Fransokyo is set in an alternate future where after the 1906 earthquake, San Francisco was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants using techniques that allowed movement and flexibility in a seismic event. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed San Fransokyo due to it being a city with Japanese and American architecture combined. San Fransokyo exists as a fictionalized amalgam of San Francisco, California and Tokyo, Japan. The architecture and culture is virtually the same as San Francisco, but garnished with various alterations that resemble aspects of Japanese culture, including a higher amount of Japanese-written language in public areas and English casually written in an Asian-style font. For example, the San Fransokyo Bridge has a hybrid-design of the original bridge along with a design of some of Japan's spirit bridges. While not entirely different from a modern-day city, the technology in San Fransokyo appears to be much more advanced. Like the superhero team that watches over the San Fransokyo, there has been a presence of other superheroes and villains that have resided within the city since the 1970s. What many believed to be an natural earthquake that had led to the city's rebirth as San Fransokyo, was originally caused by Lenore Shimamoto, an renowned artist who was secretly a scientist. Shimamoto had been working on an ambitious project—an energy amplifier— so she would create an a revolutionary power source, but when it was finished the effects yielded a massive star that created the disaster known as the "Great Catastrophe". Filled with guilt, Shimamoto hid her work away praying that no one would find it and continue her research. Lore Notable Locations Lucky Cat Café Located on the corner of a hill street, it is the home of Cass and Hiro Hamada. San Fransokyo Police Station The police station and the major law force in the city. San Fransokyo Institute of Techology An educational institution where Hiro and the team have studied. Krei Tech Alistair Krei's building for innovations and technological inventions. Trading Post An area near the bay of San Fransokyo. A few feet away lies the abandoned warehouse that served as the lair of Yokai for a period of time. Akuma Island Is an island off the coast of San Fransokyo used by Krei as a testing facility for his experiental teleportation. This its failure, it was used by Yokai as a secret location to enact his revenge. Fred's Mansion The luxurious home of Fred and the secondary base for the Big Hero 6 team. Yokai's Warehouse An old abandoned warehouse where Robert Callaghan hid out after faking his death. The warehouse was a makeshift factory for Callaghan to mass-produce more Microbots for his plan. It is also the place where Hiro and Baymax first encounter Yokai. The second time the two came to the building, so they could take on Yokai; however, Yokai had vacated the warehouse after being discovered by the two earlier, so the warehouse was abandoned yet again when Hiro comes back later. Good Luck Alley A dark alley notorious for homing San Fransokyo's criminals, such as Yama. It is named after the minimal chances of people getting out of the alley, alive. It is also the base of operations for illegal and underground sports, such as Bot Fighting and the cooking competition Food Fight. Muirahara Woods A forest that is found outside of San Fransokyo. San Fransokyo Museum of Art A museum found in front of a Noodle Burger restaurant, which contains many artistic pieces and items. San Fransokyo Art Institute Another institution for talented artists, and the rival of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Noodle Burger Restaurants A food chain that is spread through out the city. Richardson Mole's Comic Book Shop Fred's rival works here, and has a secret base with videogames that antagonize Fred. SecuriTech Building of a company that produces security devices and technology. San Fransokyo Trust The city's bank. Cinema San Fransokyo's film theatre. Sycorax A esteemed biotech company that was founded by the young and billionaire biotech-genius, Liv Amara; at the age of twenty-three. Role in the Crossover As the home city to the Big Hero 6, San Fransokyo plays a big part in the fandom when they are involved (as well as any AUs that involve superheroes or the Marvel Universe). As it takes place in modern times, San Fransokyo may exist at the same time as Burgess and Hotel Transylvania. Category:Location Category:Big Hero 6 Category:City